Black Butler gb
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the anime with a female Ciel
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler

welcome to this story.

* * *

We see a floor covered in white feathers.

Then the scene shifts to a young girl who is completely naked, but a red cloth covered her chest and private area.

Think carefully said a male voice.

Should you reject the fate even this once the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach said the voice.

Do you think one who is a faithful would ever go so far to summon someone like you said the girl?

I'll ask once more do you wish to form a contract with me? Asks the male voice.

I do! Now stop asking me tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal said the girl.

* * *

Mistress, it's time to get up said, Sebastian.

In a bed is a young lady with black hair.

Footsteps are heard followed by the sound of curtains opening and the shadow a person.

For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon said the man.

Ugh said the Girl.

I can also offer toast, scones or French pastries said the man.

Which would you care for this morning? Asks the man.

A scone said the Girl.

Today you have a meeting with Mr. Highes the authority on the history of the roman empire said the man.

And this evening Mr. Damián from the founder company will be paying you a visit said the man.

So, is that the in-charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India? Asks the girl.

Yes, I'm told he's Italian said the man.

We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide said the man.

I know this smell! Is this earl of grey said the girl?

Yes, the man.

I shall wait for you at the dining table mistress said the man.

She tosses a dart at him, but he catches it.

Well thrown my lady said the man.

Even so let's save the games for later said the man.

Yes, I suppose your right Sebastian said the Girl.

* * *

Then at the dining hall, the girl tosses a dart at a boy named finni.

What was that for Mistress? What did I do? Asks Finni.

Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions to you said the girl.

Then Sebastian comes in.

There you are said, Sebastian.

Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finni? Asks Sebastian.

Uh said Finni.

Mei-rin have you washed all the bedding? Asked Sebastian.

Oh, um well said Mei-rin.

Bardroy shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner said, Sebastian.

Tanaka said, Sebastian.

Well, I suppose you're alright as you are said, Sebastian.

Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning so get to work said, Sebastian.

The three scrambles to get to work.

Yes, sir said Mei-rin.

* * *

scene change

Then the girl is walking up a grand staircase when looking at a painting of her parents

Then she continues her way

* * *

Scene changes to a bunch of silver.

The silver is polished to a spotless shine said, Sebastian.

The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free said, Sebastian.

The is not a bruised blossom among mistress's favorite white roses said, Sebastian.

And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered for a first-rate dinner said, Sebastian.

The table is perfection said, Sebastian.

Then the service bell from the study rings.

Still so much to do and she calls me now said, Sebastian.

A guest is coming said Baldroy.

Alright, then this is our chance said Baldroy.

Huh? Said Finni and Mei-rin.

Sebastian looks down on us all the time said Baldroy.

Today will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him said Baldroy.

Then Baldroy makes a face and a sound.

Yeah, that's what he's gonna say said Baldroy.

Then Finni and Mei-rin make the noise.

That's for him to say not you said Baldroy.

Ooh! That's a good idea said Mei-rin.

Yeah, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything said Finni.

It's settled then! We've got a plan of attack said Baldroy.

Let's get to it said the three.

* * *

Scene changes to the study.

I'm a bit hungry I'd like something sweet to eat said the girl.

You shouldn't eat now mistress you don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest said, Sebastian.

I don't care about that, make a parfait said the girl.

I'm sorry said, Sebastian.

Fine then it's about the portrait in the hallway said the girl.

Yes said, Sebastian.

Take it down said the girl.

I am Ciela Phantomhive, daughter of Vincent and I am head of the house said Ciela.

Consider it done, My Lady said Sebastian.

Now, how exactly did this happen? Asks Sebastian.

I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden said Finni.

I was tryin to reach the tea set we use for guests I tripped the cabinet fell said Mei-rin.

There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna a long time, so uh I used me flamethrower said Baldroy.

Uh, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to said Mei-rin and Finni.

Calm down all of you said Sebastian.

Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like Said Sebastian.

Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say said, Sebastian.

Understand? We must be quick about this said, Sebastian.

We might save this night yet said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene changes

A carriage arrives at the estate.

Oh said a man.

How impressive said the man.

Hello welcome, sir said the trio.

This is called a stone garden said, Sebastian.

It is a traditional feature in japan said, Sebastian

Ah, wonderful said the man.

Truly an elegant garden said the man.

Allow me to escort you inside your, meal is ready said, Sebastian.

He chuckles.

I should've expected this from a phantomhive said the man.

I cannot wait to see what else is in store said the man.

Phew! We actually did it said Baldroy.

Who would have thought a dozen boxes of gravel would make an amazing garden said finni.

Naturally, we were able to handle this said Sebastian.

We serve the phantomhive family after all said, Sebastian.

There's still work to be done! Let's take of it while the mistress is talking business with her guest said, Sebastian.

Look sharp now said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene changes to Ceila and the man playing a board game.

The progress we've been making with the east India factory is quite astonishing, we already have the making of a top-notch staff said the man.

Bewitched by the eyes of the dead said Ceila.

What terrible luck said Ceila.

I lose a turn said Ceila.

Then the man tried once again to convince Ceila to expand the company.

Go on your turn said Ceila.

Oh yes, I just a spin then said the man.

Ok, then five spaces said the man.

Then he continued his marketing pitch.

Lose a leg in the enchanted forest said Ceila.

And it's your turn again, I lost turn remember said, Celia.

Oh, I see said the man.

Right I move six said the man.

You don't that three said Ceila.

What?! Said the man.

You lost a leg if you recall now you only half the number of spaces said Ceila.

Oh, my said the man.

he laughs.

This is a gruesome board game isn't it said the man.

Is there no way for me to restore my leg then? Asks the man.

I'm afraid once something is truly lost one can never get it back again said Ceila.

* * *

scene changes to the kitchen.

How's it going? Asks Sebastian.

I'm doing like you said to says baldroy

Is this really what you want? Asks Baldroy.

Yes, that looks excellent said, Sebastian.

Sebastian found 'em said Mei-rin.

Oh honestly said, Sebastian.

How many times I have told you not to run inside the manor Mei-rin said, Sebastian.

I'm so sorry, sir said Mei-rin.

My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing said Mei-rin.

These are the last items we needed for dinner said, Sebastian.

Splendid work everyone said, Sebastian.

Now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit said, Sebastian.

But I need you to do well, very well during dinner tonight said, Sebastian.

He said it twice said Baldroy.

Oh, that's serious said Finni.

Pardon the interruption but dinner is served said, Sebastian.

Oh dining out in that exquisite stone garden said the man.

Shall we go my Lady said the man?

Very well, we'll finish the game later said Ciela.

Oh! Is there any real need to finish? Asks the man.

I oblivius i'm going to lose said the man.

I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through it said Ciela.

How childish said the man.

Uh! I mean, sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what really important said the man.

It's true here said the man.

Maybe that's what makes the phantomhives the nation's foremost toymakers said the man.

Certainly impresses me said the man.

On tonight menu is a piece finely raw beef donburi currency of course baldroy said, Sebastian.

A pile of raw beef and this is dinner said the man.

Yes but surely you have heard of it said, Sebastian.

This sir is a traditional Japanese delacey said, Sebastian.

It is a token from our mistress said, Sebastian.

Now that our Sebastian for you said Finni.

He saved the day said Baldroy.

Excellent said the man.

What an inspired idea said the man.

The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action said the man.

The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce said, Sebastian.

Mei-rin said, Sebastian.

Hmm said Mei-rin.

Now said, Sebastian.

Yes, sir said Mei-rin.

Why are you standing there? Asks Sebastian.

Pour the man a glass of wine said, Sebastian.

Of course, yes sir said Mei-rin.

Hey said Baldroy.

What said Fiini,

It is just me or is Mei-rin acting a bit strange said Baldroy.

Then she spills the wine.

Mei-rin stop it said Finni.

Can't ya see you're spilling the wine said Finni?

Then Sebastian pulls the tablecloth out from under everything without spilling it.

Where did the tablecloth go? Asks the man.

Speck of dirt, most unsightly said Ciela.

I had the cloth removed it wouldn't distract you said Ciela.

Think nothing of it said Ciela.

Please accept my apologies sir said, Sebastian.

Oh. oh my said the man.

Lady Phantomhive once you truly impressed me said the man.

What an able butler you've acquired said the man.

Pay him no mind he merely acted as an assist to one of the servants said Ciela.

My Mistress is quite correct about that said Sebastian.

Naturally said, Sebastian.

You see I am simply one hell of a butler said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene to changes to the gameroom.

That an enjoyable dinner my Lady said the man.

Now then about the contract said the man.

Before we discuss that we must finish the game said Ciela.

Uh yes, of course, said the man.

I do have a pressing appointment perhaps another said the man.

Children can very be demanding about their games said Ciela.

Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset said Ciela.

No, no course not but perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone said the man.

I brought tea for you and my lady said, Sebastian.

I'll be right back said the man.

What is this? Asks Ciela.

It smells terribly weak said Ciela.

Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea said, Sebastian.

Italian said Ciela.

Italians drink more coffee than tea ma'am so finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult said, Sebastian.

Is it not to your liking Mistress? Asks Sebastian.

No, it is not said Ciela.

I don't like it at all said Ciela.

I'll see to the dessert preparations said, Sebastian.

Good said Ciela.

We must show every available hospitality said Ciela.

Yes, my young Mistress said Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm tired of babysitting this child Countess said the man.

Yes i've already sold off the factory now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash said the man.

Employees who cares about them said the man.

Nevermind the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with said the man.

So it will be easy said the man.

Please, she's only a child said the man.

Then weird things start happening to the man.

Impossible i'm seeing things said the man.

Bewitched by the eyes of the dead said Ceila.

No that's ridiculous said the man.

Oh said the man.

Not here either said the man.

Or here said the man.

This manor is like a giant maze can't even find a drawing room said the man.

The man sees something and freaks.

He turns and runs.

Stay away from me said the man.

That's odd said Finni.

What our guest I heard just now? Asks Finni.

Hey, we need to move this or Sebastian will start yellin again Baldroy.

Right said Finny.

* * *

Scene change

How embarrassing said Mei-rin.

Then she daydreams about Sebastian.

Oh, what a shameful day thought said Mei-rin.

What kind of lecherous maid am I? Asks Mei-rin.

Scene change.

The man continues to run.

Then he trips and falls down the stairs.

Oh, sir are you alright? Asks Mei-rin.

She gasps.

His right leg, it's twisted around what happened to it? Said Mei-rin.

Hey, what's wrong? Asks Baldroy.

Our guest something's happened yells Mei-rin.

Then he sees the painting and freaks.

He crawls away.

Sir uh sir come back said Mei-rin.

* * *

Scene change.

The man is crawling.

Then he runs into Sebastian.

Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet sir said, Sebastian.

We haven't given the full Phantomhive treatment yet said, Sebastian.

We still to serve dessert said, Sebastian.

The man turns and runs the other way.

You've lost a leg remember? Asks Sebastian.

Now you can only move half the number of spaces said, Sebastian.

Why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home? Asks Sebastian.

He makes it to a room.

Damn, it's too dark said the man.

Then he hides and Sebastian comes in.

Damn these are a really tight space said the man.

What's this? Said the man.

Smells like sugar said the man.

What an impatient guest we have, you couldn't even restrain your until dessert was out of the oven said Sebastain.

The oven said the man.

Open up said the man.

Please open the door begged the man.

Guess the Italians aren't familiar with our costumes there's plum pudding, mincemeat pie said Sebastian.

There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat i find them all quite tasty said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change.

What was that? Asks Baldroy.

Someone screamed said Baldroy.

Don't know said Finny.

Oh hi, Sebastian said Finny.

Thank you for your hard work today said, Sebastian.

As a reward, how would you like some lemon meringue pie? Asks Sebastain.

The sugar will give energy said, Sebastian.

Oh yes and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning said, Sebastian.

When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned said, Sebastian.

The oven? Said Baldroy.

Scene change.

What an unattractive man said Ciela.

What presumptions first he sells the east Indian factory without telling me and then he dares to ask for more money said Ciela.

I'm afraid that once something is truly lost one can never get it back again said Ciela.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Black Butler.

* * *

Bloody hell said Baldroy.

This wire is done for said Baldroy.

Oh, not the rats again said Mei-rin.

This is getting ridiculous, said Baldroy.

I mean I heard they been plaguing London lately but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city said Baldroy.

Then Finny throws a bust.

Now i've got you said Finny.

No said Baldroy.

Looks like it got away said Finny.

What are you laughing for? Asks Baldroy.

Are you trying to kill us too you idiot? Asks Baldroy.

Look there's another one said Finy.

Catch it said Baldroy.

Man 1: quite the commotion going on out there.

Man 1: It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well.

Man 2: speaking of which how long will you the vermin run wild filthy monsters.

Man 2: someone really outta take care of them don't you think?

Man 3: and someone will.

Man 3: she's just waiting for the opportune moment.

Woman: indeed she prefers to settle things with one blow.

Woman: will you pass on this turn to Lady Phantomhive?

I'll pass, it's against my policy to shoot if I know i'll miss said Ciela.

Man 1: that's all very well but will you handle the problem?

Anytime you like said Ciela.

The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to storeroom said Ciela.

Even so, locating the nest eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task said Ciela.

You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward said Ciela.

Man 1: you're a vulture.

Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name said Ciela.

Man: you're in trouble now Randall.

Man: what's next Lady Phantomhive?

It's time to put an end to this worthless game don't you think? Said Ciela.

How soon can you secure that payment? Asks Ciela.

Tonight i'll have by then said, Randall.

Then i'll send a carriage for you later said Ciela.

We can even prepare some light entertainment for you said Ciela.

Does that sound good? Asks Ciela.

Man 2: You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go.

Naturally said Ciela.

Careful your greed will undo you said, Randall.

Am I undone? Asks Ciela.

* * *

Scene change

Your tea said Sebastain.

Man 1: smells lovely.

Man 1: tea can be excellent when made well.

So do you believe the drug trafficker your after was one of your guests today? Asks the man.

Ma'am why not leave the examination to Lao? Asks Madame red.

A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he? Said Madame red.

I'm but a tamed guinea pig dedicated to my Lady said, Lao.

If the Countess instructed me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing said Lao.

Watch it said Madame red.

You better keep your filthy paws off my darling niece said Madame red.

You wound me said, Lao.

I would never paw at her in her own home madame said, Lao.

Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Asks Madame Red.

Mistress said, Sebastian.

Mistress said, Sebastian.

Today's dessert it's a deep-dish pie made with fresh apples and raisins said Sebastain.

It will be ready soon said, Sebastian.

Would you like to eat with your guests? Asks Sebastian.

Bring it to my study said Ciela.

Certainly, My Lady said Sebastian.

That's enough of that said Sebastian.

Stop playing and get back to work said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change

Ciela sighs.

Finally some peace and quiet said Ciela.

Then she walks forward when I hand reaches out and put a cloth over her mouth and nose,

* * *

Scene change

Young Mistress, i've brought your pie and afternoon tea said Sebastain.

Mistress said Sebastain.

He goes into the study to find it in ransacks, the window open and Ciela was gone.

This is terrible said Sebastain.

The refreshments will all be wasted now said Sebastain.

* * *

Scene change

In an unknown location

The police of London's underworld said an Italian man.

One of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty work for generations said the Italian man.

The queen's guard dog said the Italian man.

Tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her said the Italian man.

Just how many nicknamed do you have? Asks the Italian man.

How many families have you crushed young Phantomhive? Asks the Italian man.

I thought it would be you said Ciela.

You shame your family Azzuro Vanel said Ciela.

Come now my little lady Phantomhive said Azzuro.

Did you know hard is it for the Italian mafia? Asks Azzuro.

You English have nothing but tea on the brain said Azzuro.

Ciela recites the pharmacy act of 1816.

It is the queen's decree said Ciela.

And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them said Ciela,

Ugh now, this way I hate all you English said Azzuro.

The queen this the queen that said Azzuro.

You act like this woman is your own mother said Azzuro.

You line your pockets, the whole time you're pretending you're better than the rest of us said Azzuro.

But in the end, we're no different than each other said Azzuro.

Why can't we get along? Asks Azzuro.

I've left orders about your scheme said Ciela.

If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it said Ciela.

I'm sorry I have no interest in getting along with someone like you said Ciela.

You brat don't underestimate me said Azzuro.

My men are already waiting at your estate said Azzuro.

where 's the key? Asks Azzuro.

Better tell me soon or your servants will start dying one by one said Azzuro.

Oh, I think they'll be at alright said Ciela.

Did you hear that? Asks Azzuro.

The time for talk is over said Azzuro.

* * *

Scene change to Phantomhive manor.

Oh dear, this is most troubling said Sebastian.

Where could the Mistress have been taken? Asks Sebastian.

Sebastian said Mei-rin.

I just found a letter said Mei-rin.

Addressed to whom? Asks Sebastian.

To the servant of the Countess of Phantomhive said Mei-rin.

mei-rin the letter please said, Sebastian.

Wha? Letter? Said Mei-rin.

Oh yes, sir said Mei-rin.

He read the letter

Goodness, what dreadfully written letter said Sebastain.

Sebastian said Finni.

What is going on here? Asks Madame Red.

Sorry for the noise my Lady said Sebastain.

I assure you nothing wrong please don't concern yourself said, Sebastian.

Nothing are you sure? Asks Madame Red.

Everyone I have business to attend said Sebastian.

Would you mind cleaning this up? Asks Sebastian.

So when you say clean uh that means we can eat it? Asks Bardroy.

Right? Sebastian? Said Bardroy.

* * *

Scene change

What do you mean you missed? Said Azzuro.

You are complete idiots said Azzuro.

Just get back here said Azzuro.

Man 1: um sir somethings up.

Man 1: I see something.

* * *

Scene change

Man 1: what's that?

Aww, what's wrong? Little girl see a bear in the woods? Asks Azzuro.

A man screams

What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me said Azzuro.

Man 2: hurry it up.

* * *

Scene change

Man 1: it's coming.

* * *

Scene change

That's it I've had enough of your games already said Azzuro.

Man 1: no good it here.

He hears screams and a crash.

Uh hello? What happened? Asks Azzuro.

That's too bad sounds like your little game is over said Ciela.

You shut your mouth you damn brat said Azzuro.

You listen to me if one doesn't answer right I swear I will kill you said Azzuro.

Hello said, Sebastian.

Who's this? Asks Azzuro.

Pardon me but I represent the Phantomhive estate I was wondering if my Mistress might be there? Said Sebastian.

Hello? Said Sebastian.

Is anyone there? Asks Sebastian.

Hello? Said Sebastian.

Woof said Ciela.

* * *

Scene change

Very good My Lady, I will come to get you momentarily said, Sebastian.

Thank you for the use your field telephone said, Sebastian.

And now there are a few things I would like to ask you about if that's alright said, Sebastian.

First, I'd like to know who you work for? Said Sebastian.

Hurry up now i'm not exactly what you would call a patient man said, Sebastian.

And you do remember what happens in Humpty dumpty, don't you? Asks Sebastian.

Man #2: our employer is Azzuro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's on the east end.

Man #2: we just work for him.

Of course, I understand said, Sebastian.

I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen said, Sebastian.

I'll let you go now said Sebastian.

Have a safe trip said, Sebastian.

Oh dear, look how late it's gotten said, Sebastian.

If I don't hurry we'll never have dinner said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change

Listen up the Phantomhive girl has help on the way said Azzuro.

Move it tighten security at the gate said Azzuro.

Not so much as a single rat gets through said Azzuro.

My what a splendid home said, Sebastian.

Thug #1: Hey who the hell is this guy?

Ah, my apologies said Sebastian.

I represent the Phantomhive household said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change

Man #1: My arm he's snapped the bones.

Pardon but i'm in a bit of a hurry said, Sebastian.

5:34 said, Sebastian.

Scene change

Man #2: move damn it.

Man #2: call in the boys from the west tower.

Man #2: we need to rip this bastard apart.

I'm getting nowhere at this rate said, Sebastian.

Man #3: who the hell is this guy?

Oh dear that longer than I thought said, Sebastian.

Already 5:43 said, Sebastian.

* * *

Scene change

I have come to retrieve my Mistress said Sebastian,

This is a joke I expected a giant and I get a man in a tailcoat said Azzuro.

Who are you anyway? Asks Azzuro.

No way you're just a butler said Azzuro.

No am I simply one hell of a butler said, Sebastian.

It doesn't matter anyway I have no intention of fighting said Azzuro.

But you better have what I asked for said Azzuro.

Yes, I do said, Sebastian.

It's right here said Sebastian.

Oh sorry, Danny I am really am but this round is mine said Azzuro.

No way i'm going up against Phantomhive lady of games without a trump card said Azzuro.

I damaged the goods a little but that's alright said Azzuro.

I'm sure you'll fetch a good price anyhow said Azurro.

Don't worry you have so many enemies I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer said Azzuro.

Alright, i'm tired of messing around said Ciela.

How much longer are you planning to play dead? Asks Ciela,

Not long said Sebastian,

But how? How are you? Asks Azzuro.

Guns today are so much more effective than they used to be said, Sebastian.

They can shoot so many more bullets now said, Sebastian.

Perhaps you'd like them back said, Sebastian.

What are you doing? Kill him said Azzuro.

Oh dear what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat said, Sebastian.

You could have avoided them idiot said Ciela.

Mistress how unfortunate they seem not to have taken very good care of you said, Sebastian.

No stay back said Azzuro.

You look like a helpless child all bound up like that said Sebastian.

If you come any closer i will shoot her said Azzuro.

Can we move this along? Asks Ciela.

His breathe smells awful said Ciela.

But if I come any closer he might kill you said, Sebastian.

Well then are you saying you want to void the contract? Said Ciela.

Of course, nothing has changed i remain your faithful servant my Lady said, Sebastian.

What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about? Asks Azzuro.

You know what you have to do said, Sebastian.

This is an order save me now said Ciela.

No its over said Azzuro.

A gunshot sounds but ciela is unharmed.

But that's impossible said Azzuro.

Are you looking for this? Asks Sebastian holding up the bullet.

Here then let me give it back to you said, Sebastian.

Azzuro falls over in pain.

That game wasn't much fun said Ciela.

No wait come back said Azzuro.

Then Azzuro asks Sebastian to work for him and promised to pay him 20 times what Ciela does and the all wine and women he wants but sebastian refuses.

Then feathers appear.

As long as my Mistress holds the contract i am her loyal servant said, Sebastian.

Unfortunately for you, this game is over said Ciela.

* * *

Scene change

You're awake Mistress? Asks Sebastian.

Mistress welcome home ma'am said Finni,

Oh, dear said Mei-Rin.

Mistress you're injured said Finni.

I just tripped and fell said Ciela.

It's nothing to worry about said Ciela.

What you don't believe what your Mistress tells you? Asks Ciela.

Oh no we do said Mei-rin.

It's just you look so cute said Fiini.

Put me down said Ciela,

Mistress said, Sebastian.

I am so terribly sorry said Sebastian.

I've committed a blunder unexceptable for a Phantomhive butler said, Sebastian.

I hang my head in shame said, Sebastian.

Dinner is not ready said, Sebastian.


End file.
